


my happiness is all here

by wisteriapinetree



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: “Walaupun kita sering bercanda dan sering bertengkar, aku harap kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu.”





	my happiness is all here

**Author's Note:**

> **tokoh-tokoh di sini adalah anggota boygroup seventeen yang dinaungi oleh pledis entertainment. tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat.**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>    
> buat meramaikan #ShuHan_Day tapi telat 4 hari :(

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

;; — **내 행복 전부 여기 있네** — ;;  
(nae haengbok jeonbu yeogi itne)

_my happiness is all here_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

“Jeonghan- _ah_?”

“ _Surprise_!” 

Joshua refleks terkekeh, sementara matanya tidak teralih dari dinding kamar yang menjadi tempat pantulan cahaya proyektor—tidak pernah teralih bahkan ketika tadi terdengar suara pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka perlahan, lalu menyahut satu nama yang pertama kali tebersit. Film yang sedang Joshua tonton dengan bantuan proyektor ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik saja, dan, lagipula, Joshua tidak perlu susah payah menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang datang seenaknya malam-malam begini (walau sebenarnya masih petang menjelang malam, sih). Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu sambil meminta izin masuk terlebih dahulu.

Memang. Kecuali Jeonghan.

Sekarang, tahu-tahu Jeonghan sudah naik ke atas kasur dan mengambil tempat di sisi kirinya untuk duduk, tapi pandangan Joshua tidak juga teralihkan, membiarkan pemuda yang satunya itu berbuat apa saja yang ia ingin lakukan asalkan tidak memecah konsentrasinya dalam menikmati adegan demi adegan film.

(Ya, tapi, kenyataannya, hobi terbesar Jeonghan adalah mengganggu ketenangan hidup seorang Hong Joshua.)

“Shua~ _Aku tahu kau kesepian, jadi aku datang_.” [1]

(Kan.)

“ _Yah_! Yoon Jeonghan!” Spontan Joshua terperanjat dan menoleh cepat, secepat mungkin, hanya untuk mendapati lawan bicaranya tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali tersenyum iseng ke arahnya, membuat dirinya entah kenapa malah balik tersenyum. “Kau,” Joshua mendesis seakan-akan merajuk, tapi simpul senyumnya tidak berbohong. Ia kemudian mengambil _laptop_ hanya untuk menjeda film yang terputar dan kembali menatap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan balas menatapnya, cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengerjap dan membuang napas pendek. “Kau lebih memilih menanggapiku dibanding berkonsentrasi pada film-mu itu,” tiba-tiba Jeonghan menceletuk; ia dapat melihat kening Joshua berkerut tak lama setelahnya. “Apa pun untukku, 'kan? Shua- _ya_?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Joshua membalasnya dengan memberi ekspresi heran yang dibuat-buat. Tidak ada suara film lagi kali ini, sehingga di dalam ruangan itu terasa kosong saat keduanya tidak melakukan apa pun selain saling memandang menggunakan air muka masing-masing yang berlawanan, tapi Joshua lalu menyerah—ia tahu Jeonghan tidak akan mau berhenti. Jadi, ialah yang berinisiatif buka suara, “Mau apa ke sini?”

“Oh?” Jeonghan memberi jeda sebentar. “Pertama, tolong berhenti menatapku begitu seakan-akan aku datang dengan maksud yang aneh-aneh; kedua, tolong juga jangan salah fokus ke kancing atas kemejaku yang terbuka lalu berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak—”

Faktanya adalah, sekarang Joshua sedang tidak mau tahu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan pemuda di hadapannya. “Pertama,” potongnya. “Kau yang duluan menatapku seakan-akan kau memang datang dengan maksud yang aneh-aneh. Kedua ….” Joshua diam tak lama untuk mengambil napas sebagai energi guna memberi penekanan saat kembali bicara, “Kedua, _aku tanya_ : mau apa ke sini?”

“Huh.” Jeonghan mendengus pelan, pandangannya digulir ke bawah dan pipinya sedikit digembungkan. “Kenapa serius sekali, sih?” protesnya, “aku lelah, tahu. Kau tidak mau membuatku bahagia hari ini?”

Tidak butuh satu detik, Joshua sudah tertawa. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul Jeonghan dari samping, menenggelamkan kepala di bahu kanannya selama beberapa saat dan mengangkatnya kembali sebelum pemuda itu sempat memberi respons apa pun. “Bercanda,” katanya, masih di sela-sela tawa dan rangkulan yang belum lepas. “Ada apa? Ada apa?” Tawanya mereda; suaranya yang lembut itu kini terdengar _lebih_ lembut lagi. “Ceritakan padaku.”

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Jeonghan. Ia tahu Joshua memang tidak serius sejak awal dan ia tidak kecewa. Mereka juga tidak benar-benar berdebat. Itu hanya … _begitu_. Seperti itulah cara mereka bercanda setiap saat. “Aku lelah di lantai atas. Jun susah sekali diatur,” tutur Jeonghan. “Jadi aku turun ke sini. Dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku ganggu.”

“Satu-satunya?” Joshua menampilkan wajah skeptis. “Dokyeom?”

“Dia sedang latihan musikal, bodoh, kau lupa.”

“Begitu?” Tangan kiri Joshua melepas rangkulannya, membuat Jeonghan tiba-tiba menatapnya heran ketika ekspresinya berubah datar. Kemudian bibirnya mengerucut, memperlihatkan bahwa ia sekarang hanya kembali menjahili Jeonghan dengan membuat kesimpulan seenaknya, “Jadi aku ini cuma pelarian saat adik kesayanganmu itu tidak ada di kamarnya, ya.”

Spontan Jeonghan menggaplok lengan Joshua yang tengah memasang ekspresi pura-pura sedih. “Mulai, deh,” decaknya, “lagian tidak ada _adik kesayangan_. Mereka semua adikku.” Setelahnya, Jeonghan hanya memberi jeda beberapa detik, yang bahkan Joshua belum sempat mengambil tenaga untuk membalas perkataannya, dan ia sudah kembali buka suara. “Tapi, serius. Moon Junhui itu umurnya berapa, sih? 23? Yakin? Bukan 13? Atau malah tiga tahun? Hah … aku tidak tahu. Apa bedanya dengan mengurus si kembar Sua-Suji?”

Joshua mengerjap. Jeonghan yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri itu sempat membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Jadi ia hanya memandang raut lelah Jeonghan yang tidak sengaja kelihatan sekilas saat menceritakan semuanya, kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah kalimat terlintas di otaknya. “Tapi dia manis, seperti kucing. Iya, ‘kan?”

“Tidak,” seolah berniat mengatakan yang sebaliknya, Jeonghan menggantung kalimat yang akan terlontar hingga pemuda yang satunya menanti dengan penasaran. “Maksudku, ya, dia manis. Tapi kau lebih manis,” lanjutnya enteng, air mukanya ikut berubah. (—dan, sumpah. Joshua menyesal karena sudah penasaran pada kalimat yang ternyata setidak penting itu.)

“Yoon. Jangan mulai.”

“Oke, maaf.” Jeonghan terkekeh. “Aku cuma jujur.”

“Aku bilang jangan mulai.”

“Atau apa? Kau mau mengusirku? Memangnya kau tega menyuruhku pergi dari sini? Ah, Joshuji~ kau jahat sekali~” celoteh Jeonghan sendirian tanpa henti, sukses membuat Joshua menggulir malas kedua bola matanya (berkontradiksi dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah itu). “Ngomong-ngomong,” Jeonghan membuka topik lain tanpa diminta, “lantai ini sepi juga, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir. Tidak seperti di atas. Isinya bocah semua, aku pusing.”

“Kebetulan … Dokyeom sedang di luar. Mingyu juga tidak sedang bersih-bersih.” Joshua tertawa terutama ketika mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir, dan Jeonghan ikut tertawa dibuatnya; membayangkan Mingyu yang selalu mengomel terus-terusan sepanjang membersihkan _dorm_ karena tidak ada yang mau membantunya, satu orang pun. Setelahnya, saat tidak ada yang bicara lagi, Joshua mengambil _laptop_ -nya, meletakkannya di pangkuan. Lantas ia menoleh ke kiri. “Kau bosan? Mau menonton film?” tawarnya.

Jeonghan tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih, pemuda itu justru seketika merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu pada pemiliknya. “Tidak mau,” tolaknya, tidak harus berpikir dua kali. “Selera film-mu tidak seru.”

“Jahatnya!” protes Joshua sambil memukul pelan bahu kanan Jeonghan yang tengah tertawa jahil ke arahnya. Ia lalu sedikit beranjak, berancang-ancang untuk mematikan _laptop_ dan proyektor, tapi Jeonghan menahannya.

“Tonton saja. Aku cuma mau menemanimu.”

Melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengatakannya, Joshua tidak bisa untuk tidak membalasnya dengan simpul senyuman juga. “Baiklah,” katanya kemudian, sebelum memutar lagi film yang tadi sempat terjeda, menyimpan _laptop_ -nya di sisi kanan, menyelonjorkan kedua kaki, serta punggung menyender pada dinding yang ada di belakang.

“Jisoo.”

Tidak ada sahutan.

“Jisoo,” ulang Jeonghan.

“Eh?” sontak Joshua mengalihkan konsentrasinya, sementara film itu masih terputar, terpantul di dinding kamar oleh proyektor kecil. Satu detik, Joshua baru saja akan bertanya ada apa, tepat saat ia mendengar alunan _ringtone_ ponselnya entah dari mana— _ah, dari atas nakas dekat kasur, ternyata_. Karena itu Joshua tidak jadi bertanya; ia sudah tahu Jeonghan mau memberi tahu kalau ada panggilan masuk untuknya; ia baru akan beranjak, tapi Jeonghan mengambilkannya lebih dulu.

_Mingyu._

“Haish, mau apa, sih, anak ini? Bukannya dia sedang siaran langsung di _V LIFE_?” Joshua berdecak, mengundang kekehan Jeonghan di sampingnya. Lambang telepon hijau diketuk. Mode _loud-speaker_.

_“Oh, Josh. Hey, wassup? Where are you? I’m—”_

“ _Moshi moshi_ ,” potong Joshua seenaknya, dan gara-gara ke-random-an Joshua yang tiba-tiba menyahut dengan bahasa Jepang itu, Jeonghan kini jadi tengah mati-matian menahan gelak agar Mingyu tidak sadar ada dirinya juga bersama Joshua (tidak tahu, menurutnya lucu saja orang Amerika menjawab telepon orang Korea menggunakan bahasa Jepang).

Terdengar dengusan tawa dari seberang _. “Ima … ah. Ima, V LIVE wo shitemasu.”_

Refleks Joshua melirik Jeonghan, yang kemudian meliriknya balik sambil memberi sinyal seperti: _‘Lanjutkan. Lanjutkan permainanmu.’_ Jadi Joshua mengiyakannya dalam hati sambil mendengus jahil, lalu kembali membuka suara, “ _Ah, sou ka? V LIVE wo shitemasu ka_?”

_“Hai. Hai, daijoubu desu ka?”_

“ _Daijoubu de wa … arimasen_ ~”

 _“Haha. Oyasumi kudasai—chotto. Chotto matte ne.”_ Dalam beberapa saat, tidak terdengar suara Mingyu dari seberang. Joshua menebak Mingyu akan memutus teleponnya saat itu juga, tapi ternyata tebakannya melenceng jauh. _“Halo?”_

“Halo.”

_“Ima, ima nani shitemasu ka? Nani wo shitemasu ka?”_

Joshua menepuk dahinya sendiri. “Aku sedang menonton film,” balasnya dengan bahasa Korea, karena—Ya Tuhan, walau Joshua sering menonton _anime_ dengan Seokmin atau Soonyoung, kemampuan bahasa Jepang Joshua masih bisa dibilang baru mencapai progress nol koma sekian; jadi, intinya, ia termakan jebakan sendiri.

 _“Oke, maaf.”_ Tawa malu Mingyu terdengar jelas. _“Sampai nanti.”_

“Loh?” kaget Jeonghan saat tidak ada lagi sahutan dari Mingyu dari seberang telepon dan Joshua memilih untuk mengunci layar ponselnya. “Kenapa dia memutus telepon? Aku kan belum puas menontonmu menjahili dia.” katanya, nadanya sedikit kecewa, “cepat telepon dia balik. Ganggu siaran langsungnya.”

“Kau satu-satunya orang yang mendukung kalau aku berbuat jahil, Jeonghan _-ah_.” Joshua tertawa geli; Jeonghan juga ikut tertawa tak kalah geli. “Tapi idemu bagus,” tambahnya, kemudian sebelah matanya berkedip. “Aku juga akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang mendukung ide jahilmu. Ayo kita telepon Mingyu.”

Dalam sekejap mata, tawa geli Jeonghan tadi sudah berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak saat Joshua betulan melakukan panggilan balik ke nomor telepon Mingyu.

Setengah menit lebih berjalan, dan tidak ada apa-apa. “Dia tidak mengangkatnya,” desah Joshua kecewa. “Apa dia tahu, ya, kalau aku cuma mau mengganggunya? Ah, sudah kuduga.”

“ _Ey_ ... dia tahu kau itu iblis, Shua- _ya_.”

“ _Excuse me_?” sanggah Joshua tidak terima. “Kau butuh cermin, hah, _Akma Cheonsa_?”

“Untuk apa? Membuktikan aku memang lebih tampan darimu?”

(Mulai lagi, ‘kan, debatnya.)

Sebuah napas panjang (dan berat, dan lelah, dan pura-pura tidak peduli) terbuang dari mulut Joshua. “Kau tahu, kan, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu malam ini,” keluhnya sembari menyimpan ponsel di dekat _laptop_ yang masih memutar film itu: film yang sebenarnya sudah tidak diindahkan lagi sejak tadi. “Jadi diamlah~ diam atau aku—eh? Sebentar.” Entah kenapa Joshua langsung mengecek ponselnya setelah menjeda pembicaraan, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. “Siapa yang mendapat panggilan?”

“Apa, sih?” Jeonghan membalasnya heran. Namun saat ia diam karena Joshua tiba-tiba mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak bicara, sebuah _ringtone_ panggilan masuk benar-benar terdengar. Jeonghan buru-buru beranjak duduk, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Pandangan Joshua diam-diam bergulir mengintip layar ponsel Jonghan. “Eh? Mingyu lagi?”

“Shhh.”

Setelahnya, ketika Jeonghan menerima panggilan teleponnya, Joshua tidak tahu pemuda itu sedang merencanakan ide gila macam apa lagi. Oke, kalau itu menyangkut seorang Yoon Jeonghan, Joshua memang otomatis menuduh yang aneh-aneh lebih dulu.

_“Yeoboseyo?”_

“Mingyu- _ya_ ….”

Ada jeda sebentar dari seberang. _“Hyung, kau mau aku menyisakan kepiting?”_ Jeda lagi. _“Tapi aku sudah memakannya.”_

“… apa?”

_“Aku memakannya.”_

“Ah … kenapaaaaa~ …,” balas Jeonghan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, seolah tahu bahwa suaranya akan terdengar di siaran langsung Mingyu; dan ia memang tahu itu. Pemuda yang sering dijuluki sebagai _malaikat_ itu sengaja sekali.

Di sampingnya, Joshua mendengus sekejap gara-gara nada bicara Jeonghan yang pura-pura merajuk, sebelum menimpali percakapan telepon mereka berdua tanpa berpikir dua kali, “ _Yah_! Kim Mingyu!” Ia tidak sadar Jeonghan refleks menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi gestur agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. “Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?” lanjutnya, membuat Jeonghan mendelik padanya, tapi Joshua tetap tidak sadar.

_“Aku harus bagaimana …?”_

Mengesampingkan Joshua yang seenaknya menimpal di percakapan tadi, Jeonghan kembali fokus pada niat mengganggu adiknya yang satu itu lewat telepon. “Terus apa yang tersisa? Cuma sedikit? Kau memakan semua?” tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

_“Oke … aku tutup teleponnya.”_

Sambungan terputus.

“ _Yeoboseyo_?!” sergah Jeonghan, dan sayangnya tidak ada sahutan lagi dari sana. Jadi ia membuang napasnya dengan panjang sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas dekat kasur. “ _Haish_ , sama saja diputus.”

Joshua tertawa. Lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa sejak Jeonghan masuk kamarnya tanpa izin. “Tumben kau bawa _handphone_ ke sini?” ia membuka pertanyaan tentang ponsel, alih-alih menyuruh Jeonghan berhenti menjahili orang-orang (ya, mana mungkin Joshua menghentikan kejahilan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Joshua sama saja jahilnya, kok). “Biasanya juga kau ke sini cuma mau menggangguku, menempel di lenganku sampai pagi—”

“Diamlah, begitu-begitu juga kau tidak protes tiap aku datang dan mengacaukan agenda malam liburmu,” kilah Jeonghan cepat, tapi seketika ekspresinya berubah; ia menatap Joshua tepat di mata, dan senyumnya mengembang nakal. “Aku tahu kalau aku ini prioritasmu nomor satu.”

Untuk kali ini, tidak tahu mengapa, Joshua tidak bisa menyanggah. Mungkin karena tatapannya dibuat terkunci oleh pemuda itu. Atau mungkin karena kalimat itu terdengar sangat benar, dan memang itu faktanya. “Iya, iya. Lihat. Aku bahkan menelantarkan film yang ingin kutonton sejak lama tapi tidak bisa karena waktu itu kita baru mulai masa promosi,” katanya, menunjuk dinding di hadapan mereka yang menjadi tempat pantulan proyektor, dengan film terabaikan yang masih berputar dari tadi.

Sebagai tanggapan, Jeonghan tertawa. “Jangan khawatir. Kau tahu kalau kau juga prioritasku nomor satu.”

“Benar?” Joshua bertanya skeptis, sedang tangannya sibuk mengambil _laptop_ untuk menonaktifkannya setelah terlebih dulu menutup film tadi. 

“ _Ey_ , Kau meragukanku, Joshuji?” Jeonghan bertanya balik, nadanya dibuat sedih. Saat Joshua beranjak berdiri guna mematikan proyektor, ia memandangnya bingung. “Kenapa dimatikan? Kau mau tidur?” 

“Pikiranmu cuma tidur. Ini masih jam berapa?” ejek Joshua, ia masih sibuk entah melakukan apa, tapi kemudian sebuah benda menyala, cukup terang menyinari langit-langit kamar (yang memang Joshua tidak pernah menyalakan lampu kamarnya) dengan cahaya yang menyerupai replika bintang-bintang di langit malam. Joshua lantas memposisikan tubuhnya rebahan di atas kasur, mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk melakukan hal serupa, dan pemuda itu menurutinya. Ia berguling ke kiri, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Jeonghan, namun kali ini tanpa melepasnya lagi.

Semua ini membuat Jeonghan tidak tahu harus fokus ke mana: replika konstelasi yang dipantulkan proyektor bintang milik Joshua; atau Joshua itu sendiri, yang tiba-tiba saja menempel di bahunya—dan, eh, pemuda itu sekarang bahkan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping dengan sebelah tangan.

Maka, setelah mempertimbangkan dengan matang, Jeonghan memilih untuk membagi fokusnya. Ia bisa menikmati keduanya.

“Jujur saja, kau malah membuatku mengantuk,” Jeonghan berterus terang.

“ _Aih_ ,” Joshua mengaduh pelan tanpa banyak menggerakkan tubuhnya dari sana. Kepalanya tetap terbenam pada bahu kanan Jeonghan, sesekali menggesekkan wajah ke sana dengan perlahan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. “Jeonghan _-ah_ ... jangan tidur.”

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Jeonghan menyadari ada yang ganjil dari nada kalimat yang Joshua katakan, nada yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu di masa _trainee_ saat Jeonghan mengantuk di tengah jam latihan. Jadi pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan, kemudian tidak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya terasa kembali sepi, bahkan tidak ada suara keributan anggota lain dari luar. Jeonghan menatap langit-langit ruangan: melihat replika konstelasi yang Joshua sukai. Indah sekali, dan itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa ia sering datang ke kamar ini (ya ... selain karena ini adalah kamar Joshua). Jeonghan melirik ke kanan, masih membiarkan pemuda satu itu tetap pada posisinya. Tangan kanannya meraih rambut hitam legam milik Joshua, mengacaknya lembut.

Pikirnya, _kadang seorang Hong Joshua yang memiliki image _gentleman_ itu bisa jadi kekanakan begini, ya._

“Aku tidak bohong jika bilang kau kadang seperti kucing dan tidak kalah manis dari Jun.”

(Sepertinya Jeonghan kelepasan.)

(Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh, untuk kali ini, Joshua sama sekali tidak memberikan protes setelahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa selain kian mempererat pelukan, seakan tidak mau melepasnya untuk hal apa pun.)

Mendadak Jeonghan sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan kepala Joshua bergerak maju hingga berhenti di lekukan lehernya, yang tersapu rambut-rambut pemuda itu pelan-pelan. Ini bukan perlakuan yang janggal lagi dari Joshua. Harusnya Jeonghan sudah terbiasa. Namun jantungnya tetap saja berpacu sedikit lebih cepat dari batas normal. “Shua, geli,” keluhnya, setengah berbisik, tapi kelihatannya Joshua berpura-pura tidak dengar dan tidak menanggapi. Jeonghan mengehela napas, membuangnya lagi dalam waktu singkat. “Menyingkir dari leherku.”

Tidak ada jawaban dalam beberapa saat. Jeonghan sempat mengira Joshua sudah jatuh terlelap lebih dulu (setelah bilang kalau ini belum terlalu larut untuk tidur), kalau saja pemuda berusia beberapa bulan di bawahnya itu tidak tiba-tiba iseng menendang-nendang kakinya.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba lengket sekali, sih ...,” gerutu Jeonghan, meski bibirnya diam-diam menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis karena perlakuan manis ini. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan jelas tarikan dan embusan napas teratur Joshua di lehernya, atau poninya yang menggelitik, dan itu membuatnya terbuai; ditambah suasanya sepi dan cahaya proyektor bintang yang bersinar damai. Jadi, dengan mata yang kian terkatup-katup, Jeonghan berkata, cukup pelan, “Serius, kau membuatku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur sekarang.”

“Jangan,” akhirnya Joshua buka suara lagi, mencegah agar Jeonghan tidak secepat itu jatuh terlelap. Karena, ayolah, ini belum terlalu malam. Joshua merasa kedua matanya masih segar. “Lagian, masa kau ke sini cuma mau menumpang tidur?” ia bertanya setengah menyindir sebagai pembelaan, padahal mungkin hanya tidak mau kesepian ditinggal tidur.

Jeonghan merengut. “Jisoo,” ia mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, “ayo kita menonton film.”

Ajakan itu berhasil membuat Joshua terperanjat (Jeonghan seharusnya merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Joshua tidak lagi menempel-nempel di lehernya, membuatnya geli; tapi Jeonghan sediri tidak tahu, kenapa ia malah mendadak agak kecewa. Yah, setidaknya, pemuda itu masih memeluknya dari samping). “Mau menonton film apa?”

“Eh, bukan, bukan di sini,” Jeonghan mengoreksi kalimatnya, mengetahui bahwa Joshua baru saja salah mengira ia ingin menonton salah satu dari koleksi _DVD_ filmnya sekarang juga, jika mendengar caranya bertanya dengan antusias itu. Ia lantas menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Joshua tengah memandang ke arahnya. “Mumpung kita tidak ada jadwal besok, jadi maksudku besok. Ke bioskop,” lanjutnya. “Mau?”

“Kau mengajakku kencan?” celetuk Joshua tanpa berpikir.

“Tidak, aku sudah mengajak manajer- _hyung_ ,” Jeonghan membalas santai tanpa berpikir juga, dan barangkali ia tidak sadar perubahan eskpresi Joshua yang menjadi sedikit lebih kusut setelahnya.

“Oh,” Joshua menanggapinya pelan, sangat pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk Jeonghan tangkap dengan indera pendengarannya meski pemuda itu sepertinya masih tidak sadar, bahkan ketika Joshua kembali menenggelamkan wajah ke lekukan lehernya, menyembunyikan ekspresi muramnya di sana. Jeonghan itu orang paling peka yang pernah Joshua kenal, maka saat tidak peka seperti ini, rasanya menjadi sedikit berbeda. “Ya. Aku mau,” imbuhnya, sebagai jawaban dari tawaran Jeonghan yang tadi. Pelukannya lebih mengerat lagi.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan; sampai Jeonghan meraih tangan kanan Joshua yang berada di pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu menggenggamnya sedikit kuat sambil berdesis, “Maaf.” Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya satu kali. “Aku, sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud—aih, apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuat kelinci- _ku_ sedih?”

“Bodoh. Aku tidak sedih, cuma tumben saja kau tidak sensitif,” sanggah Joshua cepat. Lalu tertawa manis. “Tidak masalah kalau kita pergi bertiga. Daripada berdua, aku tahu pasti kacau.”

Kemudian Jeonghan ikut meletupkan tawa, tidak kalah manis, sambil melepas genggamannya yang tadi; membayangkan setiap kali mereka pergi keluar hanya berdua, seperti tidak akan berhenti bermain-main dan saling menjahili satu sama lain di jalan berangkat dan jalan pulang, mampir ke kafe hanya untuk ujung-ujungnya berdebat selera siapa yang lebih baik, atau menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibeli sebelum sampai _dorm_ karena tidak mau dipintai oleh anggota lain. Semuanya terasa kacau, sekaligus menyenangkan. “Kita akan pergi berdua kalau ada jatah libur lagi,” tegasnya. Jeonghan berniat melontarkan ajakan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah pernyataan. Ia berhenti sebentar. “Ngomong-ngomong … Shua?”

“Ya?”

“Berhenti menendang-nendang kakiku. Ah, _jinjja_ , kau orang paling iseng yang pernah aku kenal.”

Joshua tidak menurutinya. Kedua kakinya tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu. “Yah, kata orang yang tangannya tidak bisa diam dan selalu memukul-mukul bokongku setiap _fansign_ atau siaran _live_ ,” cemoohnya. “Tapi aku tidak akan macam-macam, Han. Kau percaya padaku?”

“Tidak.”

“Han- _ie_ ….”

“Dengan posisi seperti ini? Mana bisa aku yakin kau tidak akan macam-macam. Kau bisa saja tiba-tiba bermain di leherku atau menggelitik pinggangku,” Jeonghan memotong kalimatnya, menyadari bahwa ia tanpa sadar baru saja memberi ide lain pada Joshua. Ah. Jeonghan sudah tahu isi pikiran pemuda itu sekarang (ya, mereka, ‘kan, _sebelas dua belas_ ). Jadi selanjutnya Jeonghan bertingkah seolah tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat tadi, pura-pura menguap. “Aku mengantuk, serius. Aku mau tidur.”

“Aku juga mau tidur.” Walau Joshua membalasnya sambil masih menenggelamkan wajah, Jeonghan bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu mengatakannya sambil cengar-cengir merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Nada bicaranya saja sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sedang menggodanya.

“Posisi tidurmu bukan begini. Shua- _ya_ ….”

“Jeonghan- _ie_ ….”

Jeonghan memelas. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah mendapati dirinya terperanjat saat Joshua benar-benar menggelitiki pinggangnya sambil tertawa—manis, sih, hanya saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya teralihkan dari gelitikan yang tiba-tiba itu. “Shua, lepas.” Jeonghan berusaha meraih tangan Joshua yang bermain-main lalu menahannya, tapi tidak berhasil. “Aku … aku mau tidur, berhentilah ….”

“Tidak. Jangan tidur.” Joshua tidak menuruti permintaannya.

“Aku mau tidur!” rintih Jeonghan. Tangannya masih berusaha menghentikan Joshua dari kegiatan menggelitikinya tanpa henti sambil terus tertawa seolah itu hal yang menyenangkan (oke, mungkin memang menyenangkan bagi Joshua, tapi bagi Jeonghan tidak). Namun situasinya sekarang rasanya lebih parah, ketika kedua kaki pemuda itu kini mengunci kakinya; tidak ada lagi yang bisa Jeonghan gerakkan. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara. “Shua- _ya_ ….”

“Tidak,” bisik Joshua di sela-sela tawanya.

Bahkan Jeonghan tidak punya kekuatan untuk bernapas dengan tenang. “Kenapa iseng sekali, sih …,” desusnya pasrah, “aku jadi menyesal datang ke sini.”

Tanpa diduga, Joshua berhenti, membuat Jeonghan refleks mengernyit bingung. Bukannya Jeonghan kecewa karena Joshua betulan menurutinya—sama sekali _tidak_. Justru ia bersyukur. Akan tetapi Joshua menghentikannya _mendadak_ sekali. Pemuda kelahiran Amerika yang satu itu, ‘kan, keras kepala. “Kalau begitu, sana, kembali ke kamarmu,” kata Joshua, membuat yang satunya semakin heran. Jeonghan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti: _tidak, di sini lebih nyaman_. Itu tidak berpengaruh apa pun. Ia justru malah mendapati Joshua yang perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya.

Satu per empat menit, Jeonghan baru sadar. “… ah, Shua … kau marah …?”

Ada jeda terlebih dahulu sebelum Joshua membalas, “… siapa? Tidak ada yang marah.”

“Masa?” tanggap Jeonghan cepat. Sudah dibilang, Jeonghan itu selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Joshua. Terlebih lagi dari cara pemuda itu berhenti menggelitiki pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba, atau pelukannya yang melemah secara tiba-tiba pula. Lalu Joshua tidak menjawab lagi. Jadi Jeonghan yakin dengan kesimpulannya. “Kau marah,” terangnya, “Kau marah karena mengira aku marah.”

“Tidak.”

“Aku, ‘kan, cuma bercanda tadi,” Jeonghan terus bicara. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Joshua mengalihkannya ke arah lain dengan cepat. Ia baru saja akan berbalik agar dapat berbaring memunggungi Jeonghan, tapi pemuda itu menahannya, memandangnya lagi dengan tatapan terkunci. “Sekarang kau salah tingkah karena sudah salah paham,” Jeonghan membuat kesimpulan lain seenaknya, dan Joshua hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum miring.

“Tid—ah, sudahlah. Cepat tidur saja. Katanya mau tidur.”

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Jeonghan. “Aku tidak menyesal datang ke sini,” jelasnya tanpa diminta, “maksudku, _ey_ , siapa sih, yang akan menyesal datang ke tempat senyaman ini? Kamarmu nyaman karena rapi, sejuk, indah dihias cahaya dari proyektor bintang, dan … _karena_ _ini kamarmu_.” Jeonghan mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang, matanya bisa menangkap jelas bintang-bintang buatan di langit-langit kamar. “Aku serius, Joshuji. Kalau itu tentangmu, aku tidak menyesal. Walau kau kadang jahil dan menyebalkan, atau menakutkan saat marah begini, aku tidak menyesal karena mengenalmu—”

 _Baik_. Joshua yakin kalimat Jeonghan belum selesai, dan ia sudah tahu kelanjutannya, jika pemuda itu mulai mengoceh sesuatu yang puitis secara tidak jelas padanya seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan melontarkan kalimat _cheesy_ seperti biasa; untuk kasus ini, mungkin: _—dan aku tidak menyesal jatuh cinta padamu_. Sungguh klasik.

“Shuji- _ya_ ~” panggil Jeonghan, lagi-lagi dengan nama panggilan baru. Tubuhnya menghadap kembali ke kanan hingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

“Itu bukan namaku.”

“Hong Jisoo ….” Jeonghan menatap mata pemuda itu yang menukik ke atas menyerupai kucing. Satu buah keheningan tercipta ketika keduanya sama-sama tidak bicara, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Joshua membuang napas, setelah sebelumnya tertahan. Kemudian tatapan itu dibalasnya—ia dapat melihat sepasang selaput pelangi gelap milik Jeonghan dengan jelas di bawah cahaya remang-remang ini. Ada beberapa situasi yang dapat membuat napas Joshua tercekat; salah satunya adalah jika Jeonghan memanggilnya sebagai _Jisoo_. Karena setiap kali Jeonghan menyebut nama tengahnya, Joshua tahu pemuda itu sedang dalam _mood_ serius.

Jadi, setelahnya, Joshua tersenyum.

“Makanya, Yoon Jeonghan,” balasnya. “Aku juga mencintaimu.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> keterangan:  
>  _ **[1] “Aku tahu kau kesepian, jadi aku datang.”** itu dialognya shua di drama A-TEEN2, pas fansign nene chicken kemarin jeonghan ngomongin dialog itu terus wkwk_
> 
>  
> 
> _dan ini settingnya 12 mei~~_
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> AAAAAAAAAA GAJELAS BAT HSHSHSHSHHShshhsshshhsSHHSHS 
> 
> ini harusnya buat 22 mei tp pas itu sibuknya:( dan mager:(  
> jadi walaupun telat: **happy shuhan day!** semoga makin banyak momen kiyowo-nya ya otp kita ini :(
> 
> .
> 
> oh iya summary fic ini beneran kata-katanya shua yg itu lho (yg mana) yg habis mereka berdua main friendship test di going seventeen ♡


End file.
